Involved
by MelBelle94
Summary: Charlie's sixteen and new to the bay with a child should she risk involving herself with the Riverboys?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

.

.

Read and Review please guys? Let me know what you think?

.

.

Summary; Charlie's sixteen and new to the bay with a child should she risk involving herself with the Riverboys?

.

.

Chapter One;

_X_X_

Walking into a new school was always taunting but when you are sixteen with a child – it's much harder.  
Glancing around the wide open courtyard Charlotte Buckton's eyes fell upon a bunch of boys that were pretend fighting, flipping her hair over her shoulder Charlie rolled her eyes – she didn't understand why boys had to be so immature.

Looking away from the boys she saw a lady heading her way – smiling brightly, Charlie knew this was the principle, she'd met her when she came to sign the papers.

"Charlotte, nice to see you again. Are you ready for your first day?" Miss Palmer asked as she extended her hand towards Charlie who shook it lightly.

"I'm a little nervous – but excited for my first day" Charlie said softly and Gina nodded.

"Of course you would be, this is a big adjustment" Gina said as she started to walk towards the school. "Now usually I would have another girl student show you around but one of my students has been a bit of a disruption and needs a little extra reminder on how to behave at school – I hope you won't be put off by this" Gina said and Charlie shook her head.

"Of course not" Charlie said as they walked into the office foyer – Charlie mouth immediately dropping open as she saw to boys standing in the middle of the foyer the older one glaring down at the younger one in the school uniform.  
Charlie couldn't believe the how damn hot the older one looked – in Charlies book he was _'Sex on legs' _standing there dressed only in a board shorts and a white singlet that was so loose she could see his chest tattoo – his arms were muscly and she could see his rock hard abs through the shirt – he was tall and tanned – broad but lean – muscly and tough – his smile was pearl white and his hair sandy brown and when he glanced in her direction and grinned she got lost in his blue eyes.

"Charlie – this is Brody, he will be your guide around school for the next week" Gina said and Charlie immediately glanced towards Brody who was slouching over looking rather grumpy until the older boy cleared his throat causing Brody to straighten up and give a light smile/smirk.

"Gina – if I can't be of anymore assistant I have to get back to work" The older boy said and Charlie couldn't help but stare at him in awe.

"No please go on Brax – thank-you for your help" Gina said as she reached forward to shake his hand.

"No problem" Brax said as he turned to face Brody. "Behave yourself aye? Make sure you treat his young girl right" Brax said with narrowed eyes receiving a nod from Brody. "Nice to meet you Charlie" Brax said with a wink as he turned around and walked out threw the office door swiftly leaving Charlie grinning.

_X_X_

Charlie and Brody walked out of class just as the lunch time bell rang – she was surprisingly getting on pretty well with Brody but was still yet to ask him questions about Brax – the older boy she thought was hot.

"So I am catching up with some of my mates and we are heading down to the beach for lunch – you coming?" Brody asked as he shoved his books into his locker – glancing expectantly at Charlie.

"If you don't mind" Charlie said shyly as grabbed her bag and Brody shook his head.

"Nah come on" Brody said as he started walking towards the door quickly. "Oi Sam – wait up" Brody said as he half heartily jogged over towards another teenage boy who was walking around with his shirt half open – Charlie rolled her eyes and realized it was one of the boys from this morning.

"Oh sweetheart – who are you?" Sam said with a wink as he smirked broadly and Charlie laughed.

"None of your business _babe_" Charlie said with a soft smile and the boys walking up to them laughed.

"Aww Sammy got shut down" One of the boys shouted as he threw his arm over Charlie's shoulder and smiled. "You girl are my new best friend – I'm Leo" He said with a cheeky grin and Charlie smiled.

"Now you – I can deal with" Charlie said with a laugh as they started to walk towards the beach.

_X_X_

Once at the beach Charlie new it was now or never – while all the boys were eating there lunch Charlie turned towards Brody.

"Hey Brodes, who was the guy with you in the office?" Charlie asked and Brody glanced up from his sandwich with a sour look.

"Brax" Brody said and all the boys heads snapped up – they were all trying to hold back laugher and failing.

"You got Brax called to the school?" Pee Wee asked as he grinned widely but Brody frowned.

"Yes I did and he ain't happy about it" Brody said as he chucked the rest of his sandwich down on the grass behind him.

"So who is Brax?" Charlie asked feeling like she was missing out on something and Sam glanced at her.

"He's the leader of the Riverboys, we are the Riverboys" Sam said and Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're a gang?" Charlie asked and Leo nodded, causing Charlie to frown playfully.

"On my first day I manage to make friends with a gang?" Charlie asked with a laugh and Brody shook his head.

"The most feared gang in both Mangrove River and Summerbay" Brody said with a shake of his head and Charlie laughed.

"Oh well better to be friends then enemies, now let's learn a little more about this gang aye?" Charlie said with a smile and the boys immediately started talking all at once.

"Wait let me get this straight – Brax is the leader, he has two brothers, a dead beat mum and a dad that was abusive but is now in jail – he's had a tough life and so have you lot – so he formed the Riverboys and you all support each other?" Charlie asked and Pee Wee nodded.

"Yeah that's it – you don't mess with Brax he's the leader – his words law" Pee Wee said and Charlie nodded.

"I am getting that vibe – but why was he at the school? Shouldn't your parents have been there?" Charlie asked Brody and he just shrugged.

"My parents are basically non-existent – they don't care, so Brax is kinda the one called for all that" Brody said and he was suddenly interrupted when there was a cough, turning around everyone saw Brax standing there.

"Wagging school – the lot of you?" Brax asked and Charlie immediately glanced down at her watch to see they were meant to be at school an hour ago, she couldn't believe on her first day she had wagged. "Pull your heads in and get your asses to school" Brax said firmly and all the boys began to stand – Leo helping Charlie up.

"Yeah sorry Brax" Sam and Pee Wee said as they turned to head up the beach, but Brax's voice stopped them.

"Barbeque at mine tonight – Charlie considering you've made friends with these lot, your welcome" Brax said before he tilted his head. "Now get your asses to school" Brax said and Leo pulled Charlie up the beach barely giving her time to glance at Brax who was holding Brody back to talk to him.

"You've been invited by him now girl – so you coming?" Leo asked and Charlie glanced at him.

"Um well – I – Um guess maybe" Charlie stuttered and Leo shook his head.

"You don't really have a choice – no one says no to Brax" Leo said with a chuckle.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think._

_What do you think of Brax?  
Riverboys?  
Charlie?_

_Next Chapter;_

_Family Barbeque._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away_

_._

_._

_Read and Review _

_._

_._

Chapter Two;

_X_X_

Charlie couldn't believe she was walking up towards the Braxton household – she opted to wear a white singlet and black high waist skirt with black strappy sandals.  
She wouldn't tell anyone but she was absolutely nervous as she raised her hand to knock on the door – she couldn't believe on her first day she had been invited to a Riverboy party.

When the door begun to creek Charlie immediately snapped out of her thoughts to see a young boy standing there in board shorts and a t-shirt, he had sandy blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you here for Brax's party?" The young child asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yes I am, I'm Charlie" Charlie murmured and the kid opened the door a little wider.

"I'm Heath – they are all out the back, I think" Heath said with a shrug as Charlie stepped into the house, Heath pointed her in the direction of the backyard before stalking off down the hallway.  
Walking outside Charlie immediately recognized Leo and Brody – walking towards them Charlie noticed they were drinking.

"Hey you two" Charlie said with a smile and Leo grinned.

"Hey girl – you made it" Leo said with a smile as Brody handed her a beer.

"Of course, I thought you said Brax didn't take kindly to people who say no to him" Charlie said but before the boys could say anything they were interrupted.

"That's right" Brax said as he came to standing in front of them holding a blond girls hand. "Glad you could make it Charlie" Brax said with a nod and Charlie gave a small smile.

"Thanks for inviting me' Charlie murmured and she noticed the way the blonde gave her a dirty look, causing Brax to look down at her.

"Play nice Tegan" Brax warned and the teenage girl shrugged before glancing back at Charlie.

"So what's your name and what are you doing here?" Tegan asked and Brody literally gawked at her – he honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing – as Tegan never spoke like that in front of Brax.

"I um well – you see, I am" Charlie stuttered and Brax turned to Tegan.

"I see you like to make people feel uncomfortable now" Brax hissed at her and Tegan shrugged pulling her hand out of Brax's grasp and moving to walk away, Brax didn't like that idea though and swatted her on the ass as she walked past him causing Tegan to jump.

"Brax" Tegan said shocked as Charlie turned to face Brody and Leo who was talking to each other like nothing was happening, which made Charlie raise an eyebrow.

"Since you seem to think you can act like a brat – I suggest you head home now" Brax growled out and Tegan gave him a dirty look before stalking over to the table and grabbing her bag.

"Geez mate – what's with her today?" Sam asked as he made his way over to the group – Brax took a gulp of his beer and shrugged.

"Fucked if I know – she's been acting like that all day" Brax said with a stern look.

"She's probably just trying to piss you off" Sam said with a chuckle and Brax shoved him playfully.

"She better not be – I have had it with her attitude lately" Brax said and Charlie glanced at Brody who was nodding.

"I'm surprised you haven't exploded at her yet" Brody said and Brax shrugged.

"I was close but things are changing" Brax said as he looked at Charlie and winked. "Right babe?" Brax asked and Charlie stared at him shocked as she watched the way his expression changed to a softening look as he saw a toddler running towards him.

"Baks" Casey said reaching his arms up and Brax immediately scooped him up.

"Hey Case, what's going on mate?" Brax asked and Casey shrugged, Charlie smiled lightly as she saw Brax interact with Casey.

"Nofink – dinner time?" Casey asked and Brax nodded lightly.

"In a minute kiddo" Brax said and Casey turned to face Charlie.

"Baks – that her!" Casey said excitingly as he started to bounce in Brax's arms and the teenager looked down at him.

"Settle" Brax warned before he glanced at Charlie. "What's her?" Brax asked and Casey smiled innocently as he reached for Charlie who immediately took him out of instinct.

"Ruby's mummy" Casey said excitedly and Charlie immediately glanced down at Casey blushing slightly – she was yet to tell anyone about Ruby.

"You have a daughter?" Brax asked and Charlie glanced up to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Charlie felt compelled to answer.

"Uh yeah, she's two" Charlie asked and the rest of the Riverboys shrugged before walking over towards the barbeque, Brax though ran his eyes up and down Charlie's body, before glancing at Casey.

"She's been here one day Casey – what do you think makes Charlie a Rivergirl?" Brax asked and Charlie gasped but Casey shrugged, though before Brax could speak a voice interrupted them.

"She's had a tough life – and she needs a family, blood doesn't always been family – that's why we are Riverboys – Blood and Sand" Brax glanced over to see Heath standing there and he nodded towards the young boy.

"That's right, good job" Brax said as he reached forward and ruffled the youngsters hair, before he turned to Charlie. "How opened are you to becoming one of us?" Brax asked but Heath butted in as he came to stand in front of Brax looking up at Charlie.

"The answer is very open" Heath said with a cheeky grin and Casey giggled in Charlie's arms, Charlie glanced at both boys and then at Brax.

"Uh very open" Charlie murmured and Brax shook his head.

"Stuttering – I don't tolerate it" Brax said but with a light smirk. "Welcome to life as a Rivergirl Charlie – I'm watching you" Brax said with a laugh as he ruffled Heath's hair. "Let's go get some grub kids" Brax said as they all walked towards the barbeque, Charlie glancing at him as he walked away – she couldn't believe what had just happened – her a Rivergirl? It couldn't be.

_X_X_

Brax pulled up outside caravan number four to look towards Charlie who was sleeping beside him, glancing at the caravan he didn't understand how a child and her were sleeping here.

"Oh are we here" Charlie said softly as she stretched out her arms and legs. "Thank-you for bringing me home Brax" Charlie said with a smile as she grabbed her jumper off the floor of the car.

"No problem Charlie, I aim to please" Brax said as Charlie opened the door and started climbing out. "Make sure your in school tomorrow aye?" Brax said with a wink as he watched Charlie look up her face blushing slightly.

"I um kinda lost track of time today" Charlie said and Brax smirked.

"I ain't the boggy monster Charlie – I am not going to jump down your throat, just try and stick to school, beach is for free time. Have a nice night – bye Charlie" Brax said and Charlie tried to smile as she closed the door to the car.

_X_X_

Walking inside the caravan Charlie saw the babysitter trying to rock Ruby to sleep, but the little girl just kept fussing.

"Oh Addison, thank-you very much for tonight – but I'm home now" Charlie said as Ruby fought Addison so she was now sitting up.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Ruby called as she raised her hands above her head and Charlie immediately grabbed her as she fumbled threw her purse.

"Here you go one hundred" Charlie said as she handed Addison the money.

"Oh Charlie it was my pleasure she was such a good girl" Addison said with a smile.

"Well take this anyway and have a good night" Charlie said as she closed the door to the caravan and looked down towards Ruby who was cuddling into her happily sucking her thumb.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think._

_Please Read and Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away._

_._

_._

_Read and Review Please?_

_._

_._

Chapter Three;

Charlie smiled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed Ruby was playing on the floor quietly trying hard to be silent.  
Charlie found it hard to believe she had been a part of the Riverboy gang for nearly two weeks and knowing that not once in those two weeks had anyone pressured her about Ruby it made her feel safe and welcomed.  
But Charlie also new today was going to be testing and hard, all the boys were heading down to the beach and this time Heath and Casey were attending so Brax had requested that Ruby was present as well.

Charlie looked down and saw her little girl's smile beaming back at her.

"Mama can I see Case?" Ruby asked her speech clear for her age and Charlie nodded slightly.

"Yes honey, you are going to see him today" Charlie said and Ruby grinning cheekily causing Charlie to sigh. "But there will be lots of people Rubes – so you have to promise to be a really good girl okay?" Charlie asked Ruby frowned.

"No mama! Just you, me and Casey mama" Ruby demanded and Charlie shook her head.

"No Ruby – Casey's brothers and mummy's friends" Charlie said firmly and Ruby shook her head as she turned back to face her barbies.

_X_X_

Walking down the beach Ruby snuggled right up against Charlie – the little girl was feeling a little chilly in her pink and purple barbie swim suit – but Charlie new once the little girl was running around she would warm up.

"Charlie – Charlie" Heath shouted as he broke away from the sand castle he was building and bolted towards Charlie wrapping his arms around her waist – Charlie looked down and smiled as she wrapped her free arm around him.

"Hey Heath – you sound like you missed me" Charlie said and Heath glanced up at her.

"Um I haven't like seen you in ages!" Heath said dramatically and Charlie laughed.

"You saw me last night" Charlie said as she settled the squirming Ruby down on the ground.

"Casey" Ruby shouted as the toddlers ran towards each other – Charlie smiled at the cute little moment as she hugged Heath.

"Charlz!" Charlie glanced over at the sound of a male voice to see the Riverboys running up out of the surf.

"Hey boys" Charlie said as Leo pulled her in for a hug. "How are you?" Charlie asked and Sam shrugged.

"Be better after a good feed, so that's your little one?" Sam asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yep that's Rubes" Charlie said with a smile and she glanced around the small group of boys. "Where's Brax?" Charlie asked and Brody shrugged.

"At work probably" Brody said and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"He works? What does he do?" Charlie asked and Leo's grip on her waist tightened.

"Uh Charlz don't ask questions – Brax likes to keep his business a secret" Leo said with a shrug and Charlie glanced up at him.

"But you know – don't you?" Charlie asked and Leo nodded.

"Yeah babe – but we have been friends with Brax for quite some time" Leo said as he glanced at Ruby. "She's cute" Leo murmured and Charlie smiled.

"She's my life" Charlie murmured back and Sam laughed.

"Being a Rivergirls your life" Sam said and Charlie threw her bottle of water at him. "Bitch" Sam muttered and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot" Charlie said with a laugh.

"Play nice" Brax's voice was heard by everyone and Charlie glanced behind her. "I mean you too" Brax warned her with a smile and Charlie nodded shyly a small blush creeping over her cheeks, Brax grinned as he shook hands with the boys.

"Baks" Casey voice came as he ran towards Brax followed by Heath, Ruby walked slowly behind them unsure of the man.

"Hey Case" Brax said as he lifted the little boy up into his arms. "Heath" Brax said as he ruffled the young boys' hair.

"Uggh! Brax not the hair!" Heath whined and Brax just grinned.

"Ahh and you must be little Miss Ruby" Brax said as he swatted down placing Casey down on the ground gently. "It's nice to meet you sweetheart" Brax said and Ruby smiled as she glanced up to Charlie who nodded encouragingly. "Aww come on sweetie – where's my hug?" Brax asked and Ruby grinned as she reached forward with her arms out – Brax scooped her into his arms and smiled.

"Hi Baks!" Ruby said with a beaming smile. "Baks Riverboy?" Ruby asked and Brax nodded.

"Yeah sweetie – that's me" Brax said and Ruby smiled as she leaned into Brax – Brax smiled as he glanced at Charlie who was staring at him in awe.

_X_X_

Charlie sat on the sand watching Ruby play with Heath and Casey – she couldn't believe how well her daughter was getting on with everyone, glancing to her left Charlie saw Brax walking up to her.

"Hey" he murmured and Charlie smiled at him.

"Hi boss" Charlie said with mock salute and Brax raised an eyebrow fighting to hide the amused smile on his lips.

"You've been spending too much time with the boys" Brax said and Charlie giggled. "So how are you?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"Fine thank-you, how are you Brax?" Charlie asked and Brax shrugged.

"Alright" Brax said and Charlie nodded – she noticed the way Brax was watching the Riverboys and the children carefully.

"You know it's okay to relax sometimes" Charlie said lightly and Brax turned to her for a brief second.

"I relax Charlie – I just have something's going on right now" Brax said and Charlie nodded.

"The boys said you work – what kind of work do you do?" Charlie asked and Brax turned to her his eyebrow raised.

"I think the boys also told you not to ask questions" Brax said and Charlie looked down the blush raising threw her cheeks.

"Sorry" Charlie murmured and Brax shrugged.

"It's fine – don't make a habit of it though. I will share with you what I want; when I think you've earned it" Brax said with a smile and Charlie nodded as she saw Brax begin to stand.

"Brax – I have to talk to you now" Charlie glanced up at the sound of a female voice to see that Tegan girl standing there, but she also saw Brax looking rather stern.

"Tegan – interrupting people now?" Brax asked and Tegan immediately looked down.

"I need to talk to you – it's important" Tegan murmured and Brax nodded.

"Alright – leave us for a second" Brax said as he waved his hand – Tegan looked up and Charlie didn't miss the look Tegan had on her face – the look directed at Charlie. "Tegan" Brax called stopping her from walking away.

"Yes?" Tegan asked and Brax tilted his head towards Charlie.

"I don't take kindly to you giving people dirty looks – Charlie deserves an apology" Brax said and Charlie shook her head.

"Brax it's fine" Charlie murmured but Brax did move his gaze from Tegan.

"Babe – Tegan knows I don't appreciate a bitch" Brax said and Charlie glanced at Tegan who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Charlie" Tegan said as she walked away – Brax sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Gotta run babe – but tonight I will pick you up, we are going to dinner" Brax said with a smile as he pecked Charlies cheek lightly. "Keep my boys under control Charlie" Brax said with a wink and Charlie giggled.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think._

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away.

.

.

Read and Review Please?

.

.

Chapter Four;

Charlie walked out of the caravan in her royal blue strapless dress – it was clinging tightly to her body showing off her amazing tanned legs as she walked towards the car – her chocolate brown hair swaying softly in the wind.  
Brax couldn't believe how beautiful Charlie looked as she slid into the car – he watched the way she rubbed her hand down her shiny smooth leg.

"Hi Brax" Charlie murmured with a bright smile bringing Brax back out of his thoughts.

"Geez Charlie – you look beautiful" Brax said as he leaned over and pecked her cheek causing Charlie to blush slightly.

"You think?" Charlie asked and Brax smiled.

"I know – so where would you like to go to dinner?" Brax asked as he started the car.

"Are you kidding don't you have that planned out?" Charlie teased and Brax looked at her shocked.

"Uh – well I thought" Brax stared and Charlie cut him off.

"I am joking – how about fish and chips on the beach?" Charlie asked and Brax nodded slightly.

"Okay that I can do – you do no teasing isn't nice Charlie" Brax said and Charlie looked down blushing.

"I didn't mean to" Charlie started but Brax cut her off.

"I am kidding" Brax said with a grin and Charlie smirked – causing Brax to laugh.

_X_X_

Walking down the beach Brax held the fish and chips as he watched Charlie skip along looking for a spot to sit down – finally plopping herself down suddenly causing Brax to chuckle.

"So we are sitting here?" Brax asked as he sat down and Charlie glanced at him smiling.

"Sure – now Mr Braxton I have a question for you" Charlie said and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"Really now Miss Buckton" Brax said as he picked up a chip and popping it into his mouth.

"Yes I do – what made you want to bring me to dinner?" Charlie asked and Brax glanced at her shocked.

"Um – well I guess I wanted to get to know you a bit more" Brax said with a grin and Charlie smiled.

"Okay then – what do you want to know?" Charlie asked and Brax chuckled.

"Um – favourite colour?" Brax asked and Charlie glanced down at her dress.

"Blue – what do you think?" Charlie teased and Brax smiled.

"Okay smartass – favourite thing to do?" Brax asked and Charlie smiled fondly.

"Now that's an easy one – spending time with Ruby" Charlie murmured and Brax smiled. "What about you – favourite thing to do?" Charlie asked and Brax smiled.

"Well I love to surf – but Heath and Case, there my boys" Brax said with a smile and Charlie beamed.

"You've been taking care of them a long time?" Charlie asked softly and Brax nodded.

"Yeah – there my brothers but I raise them as sons" Brax said with a grin and Charlie nodded slightly.

"They love you very much – you can see it especially in Casey, the way he lights up when you're around" Charlie murmured and Brax smiled.

"I try my best" Brax said as he laid back on the sand. "What's brought you to the bay?" Brax asked and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"It's peaceful, quiet, tight nit community – somewhere I wanted to raise Ruby" Charlie said and Brax nodded.

"Do you surf?" Brax asked and Charlie giggled.

"No – definitely not" Charlie murmured and Brax chuckled.

"Well we will have to change that – you can't be a Rivergirl and not surf" Brax said but Charlie shook her head.

"Yes I can – no way am I getting on a board in the water" Charlie said and Brax just smirked.

"Yes you are – not yet but eventually" Brax said with a smirk and Charlie smiled slightly as Brax propped himself up on his elbow. "Maybe I will teach Ruby" Brax said and Charlie laughed.

"She's two – but you would have more luck with her then me" Charlie said with a smirk and Brax smiled.

"So more questions – favourite food?" Brax asked and Charlie smiled.

"Easy pasta – any type of pasta" Charlie said with a smile and Brax glanced at her.

"I like pizza" Brax said and Charlie laughed.

"All guys like pizza" Charlie revealed and Brax grinned.

"Is that so?" Brax asked as he reached over and tickled Charlie causing her to squeal.

"BRAX!" Charlie screamed as she giggled causing Brax to grin. "Stop" She squealed and Brax just shook his head.

"Stop what?" Brax asked and Charlie giggled.

"Tickling" Charlie gasped out as she squirmed around in the sand – her dress riding up a little.

"I can't hear you" Brax murmured as he continued tickling her – leaning down he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"TICKLING" Charlie squealed out and Brax immediately dropped his hand before leaning down and claiming her lips to his – kissing her passionately.  
Charlie was stunned but immediately kissed back – afraid the moment would fade away too quickly and she was right Brax pulled away.

"I'm sorry – I shouldn't have down that" Brax said softly and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"yes you should have" Charlie murmured as she leaned up and kissed him quickly pulling back to see his reaction but Brax just smirked before leaning in and claiming her lips once more.

"What are you doing to me" Brax murmured between kisses and Charlie smiled as she kissed him.

"I am making you want me" Charlie murmured as she ran a hand through Brax's hair.

"Do you want me?" Brax asked as he leaned down to kiss Charlie's neck.

"More then you'll ever no" Charlie murmured as she pulled Brax's hand back up and kissed him again, Brax put his hand on the small of her back pulling her towards him and holding her tightly as he reached and brushed the hair away from her face – kissing her once more passionately, causing Charlie to loose herself in his eyes.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think_

_Reviews please?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away.

.

.

Reviews?

.

.

Chapter Five;

Tegan dumped her surfboard down next to Brax's a massive grin on her face as she plopped herself down next to the Riverboy.  
Brax glanced at Tegan out of the corner of his eye and Tegan just smiled at him – making Brax feel more guilty then he already did.  
Brax had told the boys never to break a girl's heart – he had threatened them countless times and yet here he was – the leader of the Riverboys had broken his own rule by kissing Charlie when he was in a relationship with Tegan.

"Tegs – we gotta talk" Brax said as he turned to face his girlfriend who was drawing hearts in the sand.

"Sure – what's up baby?" Tegan asked and Brax glanced at her wet blonde hair trying to avoid eye contact.

"I kissed Charlie" Brax blurted out trying to keep calm as he watched the emotions pass through Tegan's crystal blue eyes.

"You did what?" Tegan asked softly and Brax glanced at her – he could see she was coming to terms with that news.

"Tegan – I didn't mean to kiss her, but I'm attracted to her I can't deny that" Brax said and Tegan glanced at him the tears pricking in her eyes.

"You kissed her?" Tegan asked calmly and Brax nodded slightly. "You come down on the boys so hard if they break your rules – but you're allowed to break them? How could you do this? To me, to us" Tegan asked as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Tegan" Brax started but the blond teenager just looked at him – he could see in her eyes that she was broken.

"I didn't trust anyone – you offered me this life and I have worked so hard Brax – to make you proud, to make you want me to be your girlfriend – I looked after Heath and Casey countless of times and when your father was taken to jail and your mother abandoned you – I was there, I trusted you more then I've trusted anyone" Tegan murmured as she stood up letting a few tears escape her eyes. "I love you and you did this" Tegan said – she didn't give Brax a chance to defend himself as she grabbed her surfboard and ran straight for the water.  
Brax stared after her – he knew he hurt her and this was her way of dealing she would go out and surf and when she came back she wouldn't speak of this again – but he also knew she would have a hard time forgiving him – he knew there was no coming back from this, there relationship would be over, because this wasn't the first time he'd been with another girl.

_X_X_

Charlie sat at a table at the back of the diner staring into her chocolate milkshake – she spent last night dreaming of her moment with Brax, she couldn't get it out of her head.  
She couldn't believe she had known him a few weeks and already found herself attracted – very attracted to him – and now they'd kissed and once you kiss you can't go back – the memories always seemed to swim back into her mind – the way his lips claimed hers, how she got lost in his eyes – how even though she knew it wasn't right, it still made it seem so perfect.

"Hey babe" Charlie glanced up quickly at the sound of Brax's voice – he stood before her with tussled hair and tired eyes.

"Hey, you look tired" Charlie murmured as Brax took the seat across from her.

"I know – I had to tell Tegan I kissed you" Brax said softly and Charlie looked at him gaping.

"You had to tell her? How did she take it?" Charlie asked and Brax shook his head slightly.

"Like I expected her too – I honestly thought she was tough but I think I broke her" Brax said sadly as he took a sip of Charlie's milkshake. "I made a rule Charlie – I laid down the law with the boys and I broke it, I broke Tegan" Brax said and Charlie looked at him shocked, confused and a little upset.

"Brax – I am sure Tegan is going to be okay, she's tough" Charlie said but Brax just shook his head.

"You don't understand what Tegan's been threw babe – I was the first person she trust since…" Brax didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw Tegan walk into the diner – still in her swim wear, her blonde hair wet as she glanced behind her looking out for the two younger kids who walked in behind her.

"Callum – Deion just grab a table" Tegan called to her little brother and sister as she walked up to the counter but of course the children spotted Brax.

"BRAX! Hi" Deion called as she rushed over to the Riverboy – as he turned to look at her pained.

"De honey – how are you?" Brax asked as Callum reached the table putting a hand on his younger sister's shoulder.

"Come on Deion, Brax and Tegan aren't together anymore" Callum said as he dragged his younger sister back to Tegan – there sister stood staring at Charlie and Brax's hands noticing that their fingers where interlocked.  
Brax glanced down and quickly broke free from Charlie's hand hoping to save Tegan the pain of seeing them like this but it was to late – Tegan turned around stalking out of the diner calling for her siblings to follow.

"Brax" Charlie murmured softly as she noticed the pain in Brax's eyes.

"You don't understand Charlie – I am causing her unbearable pain" Brax said and Charlie nodded.

"I do understand but Tegan is strong and she will get through this" Charlie said and Brax looked over towards Charlie who was smiling at him softly.

"I just didn't want to hurt her Charlie – I'm attracted to you Charlie, I want to see where this can go between us but I should have spoken to Tegan first – I might not want to be with her Charlie but it doesn't mean I don't care about her" Brax said softly and Charlie nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" Charlie asked and Brax just stared at her.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please.  
If you haven't already – check out my other stories – Rocco, Our Angel and Five to Nine. _

_._

_._

Chapter Six;

Brax leaned against the kitchen counter gazing at Charlie as she washed the dishes slowly – swaying her hips to the music that played over the radio.  
He couldn't believe how incredibly hot she was just standing there dressed in a white singlet and back high waist shorts – her black thongs were now kicked to the side as she swayed freely her chocolate brown hair swinging around her face.

"Are you going to keep staring or do the dishes?" Charlie teased causing Brax to pull out of his thoughts – grinning widely at her.

"Me staring? Never" Brax said with a smirk and Charlie glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright – alright you caught me, but you are such a pretty sweet thang" Brax teased as he whipped Charlie lightly with the tea towel causing her to squeal quietly.

"Brax!" Charlie exclaimed but Brax just shrugged.

"I couldn't help it" He claimed innocently and Charlie shook her head.

"Well I couldn't help this" Charlie said as she quickly dipped her hand into the sink scooping up some bubbles and slapping them on Brax chest – the teenager just glanced at his girlfriend shocked.

"Oh no you didn't" Brax said but Charlie just grinned widely.

"Oh yes I did" She said happily and Brax smirked as he leaned forward dipping his hand into the same water scooping up some bubbles and taking a step towards Charlie who stepped back immediately wagging her finger at him – but Brax wore a taunting smile.

"Uh – uh – uh Mr Braxton" Charlie said with a little giggle and Brax just smiled as he took another step towards Charlie.

"Yes Miss Buckton" Brax said as he took another step towards her but Charlie just smirked.

"Don't you dare" Charlie murmured but Brax just chuckled.

"But I do dare" Brax murmured back as he watched Charlie bolt from the room, Brax just shook his head as he rounded the corner. "Charlie" Brax sung out as he saw Charlie crouched down behind Casey grinning widely. "Don't hide behind the children – they won't help you" Brax said with a smirk as he walked up behind Ruby but Charlie just smiled.

"The kids offer me protection" Charlie giggled out and Brax just shook his head.

"What do you think I won't do this to the ids?" Brax asked as he ran his bubbly hand down Ruby's cheek coaxing an ear piercing squeal from the little girl.

"No Baks!" Ruby said sternly as she jumped up from her spot pointing her little fist at Brax. "Naughty!" Ruby said but she couldn't hide the grin at crept across her innocent little face.

"Oh you love it little one" Brax said with a smirk as he turned towards Charlie who was staring at him shocked.

"Come on Case Rubes – let's get some bubbles to get Brax" Heath said to the little kids who looked up with mischief on their faces.

"Please no – Brax not in my hair" Charlie begged as she glanced up at Brax the look of cheekiness on her face – but Brax just shook his head.

"Oh babe – I don't think that's fair" Brax said with a laugh as he smeared the rest of the bubbles threw Charlie's hair causing her to giggle.  
Brax laughed as he leaned down for a kiss but then he was hit on the back immediately straightening up Brax could feel the wetness soaking threw his singlet.  
"Eww" Brax said as be turned around to see the three children standing there with cheeky grins.

"Got ya!" Ruby said with a cheeky little giggle and Brax grinned as he scooped her up into his arms.

_X_X_

"All done" Charlie said as she back out into the lounge room – sitting down on Brax's lap smiling brightly.

"Kids were no trouble right?" Brax asked and Charlie looked thoughtful for the moment.

"The toddlers no – Heath well I bribed him with breakfast at the diner tomorrow" Charlie said with a smirk and Brax smiled.

"Already playing dirty Miss Buckton?" Brax teased and Charlie smiled.

"We'll I have learnt how to get Heath to do as I ask" Charlie said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Brax passionately raking her hands through his hair.  
Brax immediately wormed his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Geez Buckton – what are you doing to me?" Brax questioned as Charlie moaned into the kiss.

"Making all your dreams come true" Charlie murmured as the doorbell rang.

"Leave it" Brax said softly as Charlie went to pull away from him, but the doorbell rang again this time double.

"It will wake the kids" Charlie said as she pulled away from Brax fixing her top as she walked towards the front door – leaving Brax running his hands down his face as he tried to sink further into the couch.

_X_X_

Charlie walked towards the front door listening to the rain pelting down onto the roof – but when she opened the door her eyes immediately bulged out looking at the two drenched young girls standing on the porch.

"Please you have to let us use your phone" Charlie glanced at the older one – who seemed to have blood running down the side of her face – her arms where trying to hold a young girl up but seemed to be struggling.

"Uh Brax – come here please" Charlie called as she crouched down to look in the young girls eyes. "Sweetheart – what happened?" Charlie asked as she reached forward to take the toddler into her arms, but the young girl's arms tightened around what Charlie assumed to be her little sister. "It's okay – I'm not going to hurt you but this little one seems to be too heavy for you" Charlie murmured softly as she took the wet toddler into her arms.

"I need to ring the police – mum was in an accident" The girl said sadly as she noticed Brax appearing in the doorway.

"Charlie – what's going on?" Brax asked carefully and Charlie looked at him concerned before turning back to the girl.

"Do you know where the accident was honey?" Charlie asked and the young girl nodded.

"Yeah – I know"

"Brax um I will get her some dry clothes, you call the police and then go with the little girl, and I will keep the toddler with me" Charlie murmured softly and Brax nodded quickly making his way back into the house. "Sweetheart what's your name? I'm Charlie – Charlie Buckton" Charlie murmured and the little girl looked up.

"I'm Bianca" Bianca murmured softly and Charlie nodded.

"Let's get you some dry clothes and then Brax is going to go with you to meet the police" Charlie said as she guided Bianca into the house.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think?_

_If you haven't already – check out my other stories – Rocco, Our Angel and Five to Nine._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

_._

_._

_Review please?  
I would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews – you are all very kind. (:_

_._

_._

Chapter Seven;

Brax drove towards the accident as the child now known as Bianca sat next to him crying silently. The truth was Brax didn't know how to comfort her – if he told her it was going to be okay and it wasn't – he would look like a bad guy and he wasn't willing to risk that.  
Arriving at the scene of the accident Brax felt confronted there were three police cars, two SES cars and a fire truck – Brax immediately searched the scene for a green car that Bianca had talked about and suddenly he had this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was going to be bad.

"Bianca – you stay here in the warm and I will go see what's happening" Brax said softly as he turned the heater up a little – after not receiving a response from the young girl – Brax just opened the door and jumped out.  
Walking quickly over to the polices makeshift base under a shade which was protecting them from the pelting heavy rain Brax glanced around for the nearest officer.

"excuse me sir – you can't be here" A male officer who appeared to look in his mid-twenties made his way to Brax with a stern look – but Brax just shook his head.

"Officer – my name is Darryl Braxton, I called this in when two little girls turned up on my doorstep claiming their mother was in an accident. I have the oldest with me" Brax said calmly and the officer stared at him for a moment before nodding. "What exactly is happening here?" Brax asked and the officer shook his head.

"The crash was pretty much a wreck – I am actually surprised the two young girls were uninjured. The woman has swerved to miss some dibre on the road only with the road being so slippery we have determined she lost control of the car before colliding with a patch of trees – we have men down there as we speak cutting her free from the vehicle – but I am afraid this doesn't look good" The officer said sadly – Brax was about to ask exactly how bad but he was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"Mummy!" Brax glanced behind him to see Bianca running towards a group of men who were carrying Bianca's mother out of the trees on an orange stretcher.  
Immediately remembering what the officer had said – it was enough for Brax to make a run for Bianca scooping the nine year old up into his arms.  
"Mummy!" Bianca screamed as she tried to kick and squirm her way out of Brax's grasp.

"Bianca your mother is hurt and they need to take her to the hospital" Brax explained as he tightened his grip on the young girl stopping her from squirming out of his arms.  
"Officer are they leaving for the hospital now?" Brax shouted over to the nearest officer who turned to look at him for a moment before nodding.  
"See Bianca we will follow them in the car" Brax said soothly to Bianca – trying to calm the sobbing girl in his arm as he opened the car door and gently sat her down on the seat – before buckling her seatbelt – shutting the door Brax pulled the phone out of his pocket dialling Charlie's number.

"Hey babe, how is everything?" Charlie asked threw the phone – her voice sounding rather concerned.

"Hey – not good, they are saying she is in pretty bad shape, I am about to take Bianca to the hospital. How are things at home?" Brax asked Charlie and he could hear her shuffle about.

"Do you want us to meet you there? Everything is alright – I finally got April to sleep but she kept asking for Bianca" Charlie said and Brax sighed as he glanced into the car to see Bianca sitting with her knees hugged to her chest crying.

"It's understandable – she wants her sister. But you stay there at home; if you just got her to sleep she will be exhausted. Don't wake her or the other kids – I will take Bianca to the hospital and call you from there – I love you" Brax said softly and he heard Charlie sigh.

"I love you too – call me as soon as you can" Charlie said and Brax hung up running a hand threw his hair before climbing into the car – to see Bianca wiping away her tears.

"How's April?" Bianca murmured softly and Brax looked at her as he started the car.

"She's been asking for you – but at the moment she is sleeping. Why don't you try and sleep on the way to the hospital, - I'm sure you're tired" Brax said but Bianca shook her head.

"I can't sleep now" She murmured softly before turning to stare out the window.

_X_X_

Arriving at the hospital Brax could see the pain in Bianca's eyes as she glanced at the building in front of her. Brax wondered how the nine year old was dealing with all this and even wondered where her father was.

"Brax? Can we go see my mum?" Bianca asked softly from the passenger seat – pulling Brax from his thoughts.

"Uh course kiddo – come on" Brax said as they climbed out of the car.  
Walking through the doors of the hospital Bianca gripped Brax's hand tightly letting him know she was scared and nervous.  
"Doc" Brax called out causing a male doctor standing at the counter to look at him.

"Yes sir – how can I help you?" The doctor asked and Brax glanced down at Bianca.

"What's your mother's name sweetheart?" Brax asked and Bianca looked up.

"Johanna Scott" Bianca murmured softly and Brax look at the doctor.

"We are here about Johanna Scott – a car accident victim" Brax said and the doctor nodded.

"Relationship to the victim?" The doctor asked and Brax shook his head.

"I don't know her personally – but this is her daughter – Bianca Scott" Brax said and the doctor nodded thoughtfully as he typed something into the computer.

"It seems Miss Scott has been taken to theatre with internal bleeding and a possible fractured skull – doctors are doing the best they can – though the car crash has seemed to have caused damage ti a few of the major organs" The doctors said sadly as Bianca started to sob – Brax glanced down at the young girl before wrapping his arms around her.

"If we sit in the waiting room – will someone come and see us?" Brax asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes sir – I've put a note down here for the lead doctor"

"Thank-you" Brax said as he guided Bianca towards the waiting room to sit down.

_X_X_

Brax felt like he'd been at the hospital for a week – Bianca was now sleeping heavily with her head in his lap.  
She'd finally given into her exhaustion and Brax didn't want to leave or wake her just so he could call Charlie – he wanted the young girl to be able to get a little bit of rest.

"Excuse me? Are you Darryl Braxton?" Brax was pulled out of his thoughts by a doctor who stood before him in blue scrubs.  
Brax nodded slightly to the doctor not moving too much in fear of waking Bianca.  
"I'm sorry to inform you Mr Braxton – that Miss Scott didn't make it through surgery"

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know your thoughts?_

_Please check out Five to Nine – and Rocco, Our Angel – my other two stories._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please?  
Thank-you for all your amazing reviews – you really are amazing! (:_

_._

_._

Chapter Eight;

Charlie sat quietly next to Brax watching Casey, Ruby and April play together quietly on the floor – building a castle out of blocks.  
Bianca and Heath were slumped into a royal blue couch at sat along the left-hand wall of the police station interview room.

Charlie couldn't believe that just three short hours ago the two little girls were told there mother would never be coming home and now they had to go through an interview process talking to police and a social worker.  
Charlie wondered where the girl's father could possibly be and why he hadn't come to be with his daughters.

"Excuse me? Mr and Mrs Braxton?" A small pretty lady asked as she shut the door quietly behind her.

"Miss Buckton actually" Charlie murmured quietly and the lady nodded.

"Sorry – I just assumed, never mind. My name is Carla Jamison – I was told the girls have been in your care since about seven last night?" Carla asked softly and Charlie nodded a little.

"Not so much our care – but they needed to use our phone to report the accident and I didn't really want Bianca going back by herself so I sent Brax and kept April with me – so she was in the warmth and could sleep" Charlie said and Carla nodded slowly.

"Such a kind heart you have Miss Buckton – now usually I would need to a family member so I could speak with the children as this is such an emotional time for them – though as the mother has just passed and the father is nowhere to be seen – Mr Braxton would you mind being that person as you are nineteen?" Carla asked and Brax gave a slight nod.

"Okay – sure" Brax confirmed and Carla turned to glance at Bianca who was sitting on the couch her legs curled under her and her head rested on the arm of the couch – Bianca cheeks were tear streaked and puffy as she had been crying continuously since she had been told about her mother.

"Bianca – I am going to need to speak with you now" Carla murmured but Bianca didn't even glance up at her.

"Bianca – it is rude to ignore" Charlie scolded softly and Bianca glanced up quickly sniffling as she got up off the couch and walked quickly towards Brax.

"Can I sit with you?" Bianca asked Brax innocently and he nodded immediately.

"Sure sweetheart" Brax murmured as he helped her up onto his lap.

"Bianca I just have a few quick questions – like where is your father is?" Carla asked and Bianca flinched slightly moving further onto Brax's lap.

"My father is in Italy and April's father is in France" Bianca murmured and Charlie turned to the young girl shocked – she had never considered that girls weren't full siblings.

"So did you live in Australia with your mother?" Carla asked softly as she saw the tears weld in Bianca's eyes at the mention of her mother.

"Yes – I don't know my dad and April's father was nasty so we left franc for a better life here with mum" Bianca said softly as she raised her hand using the back of it to wipe away any tears.

"Does your mum have any family here in Australia?" Carla asked as she watched the young girl trace the tattoo that was on Brax's arm.

"No, mum was an only child. Grandma and Grandpa died when I was little" Bianca said sadly and Carla made a small note.

"When you said April's father was nasty – what did you mean?" Carla asked and Bianca glanced over at her younger sister.

"He didn't want April – just like my dad didn't want me. He used to call our mum names and then lock her downstairs – she would yell and scream for him until he went down there and then we wouldn't see mama for a long time" Bianca murmured and Carla made a few short notes.

"Thank-you Bianca for letting me know – you can go sit down now" Carla said softly and Bianca glanced up at Brax – Brax recognized the look in her eyes as the need for approval.

"You did really well sweetheart" Brax murmured as he helped Bianca off his lap kissing her head affectionately as he did so – waiting as she then went to sit by Heath.

"If their father's don't want them and April's father is abusive where will they go? They have no family" Charlie said concerned and Carla shook her head.

"The foster care system – they might be split up but they would have homes" Carla said as she started gathering her things.

"Foster care? Spilt up? Their siblings – they need each other" Charlie said horrified and Carla glanced at her.

"Miss Buckton – the foster care system is designed to help find children homes – sometimes that means siblings are forced to spilt up" Carla said and Charlie immediately turned to Brax.

"There just little girls Brax – we can't let them be separated that wouldn't be fair" Charlie said and Brax glanced at her.

"Charlie – I don't know" Brax said carefully but Charlie looked at him firmly as she saw April walking up to her.

"Charwie – we go home now?" April asked innocently as she held her arms up to Charlie – who picked her up.

"Alright Carla – we'll foster them together" Brax said immediately as he saw the way April melted into Charlie's embrace.

_X_X_

Charlie sat at the table with her homework though she wasn't really concentrating as she watched April, Ruby and Casey crawl around the carpet pretending to be various animals.  
Charlie actually couldn't believe that in two weeks – her and Brax had moved in together – fostered two girls who were now settling in perfectly and seemed to be well adjusted – they had now become a part of the family – something Brax and Charlie were rather proud off.

"Homework" Charlie jumped as she felt Brax's warm breath tickle her neck.

"Yeah – I'm doing it, I was just watching the kids" Charlie said with a light smirk – she loved it when Brax was in control – even though it was rarer these days.

"Well a little less watching the kids and a little more homework please" Brax said with a smile thou his voice was firm causing Charlie roll her eyes but before she could come up with a sarcastic reply they were interrupted.

"I want to watch big brother" Bianca whined as Heath grabbed the tv remote and held it above his head.

"No I want to watch monster trucks" Heath said as he flicked though the channels.

"Who cares" Bianca said as she reached for the remote.

"I care – big brothers crap" Heath said and Bianca shook her head.

"No your monster trucks is crap we have to watch it all the time" Bianca said as she jumped onto Heath and grabbed the remote.

"Bianca!" Heath exclaimed as Bianca jumped off the couch and ran around the coffee table changing the channel. "Change it back!" Heath said angrily and Bianca shook her head – wagging her finger at Heath tauntingly.

"Nope we are watching big brother" Bianca said as Heath leapt at her.

"Enough" Brax called from the kitchen. "Heath if I ever see you leap at a girl again – you will be grounded. Both of you compromise or you won't be watching tv" Brax said firmly causing both kids to scowl at him.  
"You homework and no arguments" Brax said firmly and Charlie frowned as she turned back to her homework noticing Brax was right she really did need to focus – she had two essays due tomorrow and hadn't finished either.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?_  
_Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think?_

_Check out my other stories – Five to Nine and Rocco, Our Angel._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please?  
I have had a comment that is story seems a little farfetched as Charlie is 16 and has fostered 2 more children – I would like to make note that Brax is nineteen and he has fostered the children as Charlie isn't quiet old enough.  
I would also like to make note that if you read the story correctly – I do sometimes make comments like – it had been 2 weeks, this means there for the story has jumped ahead two weeks. In this chapter Charlie and Brax have been together four months already – they live together like I stated last chapter.  
Brax has no mother since she abandoned them and Charlie's parents died.  
The story might be moving quickly and then going through a lot of new and life changing decisions but I have a plan for this story so just stick around and read threw it – this story will take off. _

_I have also had a comment that the story can't simply be all happy families can it? Well I would to say this story is going to be far from happy family's – at the moment I need to set a ground for the story and this is the ground – since things have happened so quickly of course there is going to be drama.  
If you read this chapter correctly you will see that the drama is starting to begin. _

_._

_._

Chapter Nine;

_Thursday - 22/01/2013._

Charlotte Buckton sat with her legs crossed on a dining room chair looking down at the spaces Brax was considering on buying – it was said thousand and thirteen would be the year to buy and they were certainly right – Brax had come to her on Wednesday and told her how much he had wanted to start his own business and now was the perfect time to buy.  
Charlie had been a little concerned after all they'd only been together four months – they lived in a tiny three bedroom house with five children.  
Charlie just didn't see how it would work.

Flashback;

"_Brax I'm not sure – it does seem like a great plan but we have already got so much going on – schools coming back and I'm in year eleven this year, it means more concentration. Bianca and Heath are starting year four and the toddlers are in day-care which means a lot of money. I am not sure if we can afford this" Charlie said exasperated as she looked over his proposal for a restaurant._

"_Charlie – I have wanted to do this ever since I was little and now I finally have a chance – can you please go with me on this one? I am going to be twenty this year we need a stable income – I need a full time job" Brax said with a small pout on his lips and Charlie rolled her eyes._

"_Brax looking at me like that won't get you anywhere" Charlie said with a sigh. "Let me think about it – this is a big commitment and with me starting year eleven and the kids in school – you need to be around more often and if you start up a business that would prevent you from being here" Charlie said with reasonable conviction and Brax sighed running a hand threw his hair._

"_I know but this is something we can afford now – I am not sure we will be able to afford it later" Brax said as he watched Charlie stand up._

"_Just let me think"_

End Flashback.

Charlie had thought about it for every minute of the last seven hours and even tho she could come up with many possible reasons as to why she should say no – she honestly didn't have it in her.  
Charlie wanted Brax to live his dream – to make something of himself – set a good example to the children – that what you want is worth fighting for, but it didn't make the current situation any easier.

_X_X_

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Charlie glanced down hearing the voice of her beautiful daughter who was staring at her with big brown eyes.

"Yes Ruby?" Charlie asked as she leaned down to scoop up her little princess.

"Where's Baks?" Ruby asked and Charlie shook her head sadly – she wanted to know where Brax was herself – she wanted to know why he wasn't home with her looking after the children when he promised he would be.

"Charwie – Baks home?" Charlie was interrupted before she could speak an innocent little voice interrupted her and Charlie glanced up to see her other four children standing there were tired expressions.

"No honey he's not" Charlie told Casey who was snuggled against Heath – his dark blue spiderman pyjamas all wrinkled.

"Where is he?" Bianca asked quietly and Charlie looked down at Ruby's soft brown hair – Brax had been out with the boys – they were meant to be going for a surf this morning an never came home – it was now eight thirty – kissing her daughters head softly Charlie sighed.

"He is out with some of the Riverboys – come on how about we get you all in bed" Charlie said with a sigh as she stood up from the table walking down the hallway – following the four children who missed Brax deeply.

_X_X_

Charlie rubbed her hand lightly over April's dark hair as she leaned down to kiss the little girl's forehead.

"Sleep tight little angel" Charlie murmured softly as she glanced over at Ruby who was sitting up in her cot wide awake. "Ruby – you need to go to sleep, April and Bianca are sleeping too" Charlie said softly as she tried not to wake the other two girls.

"But daddy's home mummy" Ruby said proudly as she pointed to the doorway – Charlie whipped around and stood staring at Brax who stood in the doorway looking at Ruby wide eyed.  
Charlie couldn't believe what Ruby had said – she'd called Brax daddy and Charlie had felt somehow concerned – if Ruby thought of Brax's as her father it was okay – but for her to start calling him daddy and for him to never be around was something else.  
"Daddy?" Ruby questioned confused and Brax shook out of his trance walking quickly over towards Ruby's cot.

"Hi sweetheart – time for bed, sleep tight princess I love you" Brax said as he laid Ruby back down and kissed her forehead.

"I wuv you daddy" Ruby said with a grin.  
Charlie couldn't stand there and watch the exchange – turning around she walked straight out of the girl's bedrooms and into the room she shared with Brax – only to have him follow her a moment later.

"Charlie" Brax murmured softly but Charlie turned around to look at him – the angry clear in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked angrily and Brax shrugged.

"I went out with the boys" Brax said and Charlie shook her head.

"You went out with the boys? Why would you do that? Brax I asked you to come home after your surf – there was housework to do and the kids wanted to spend time with you – Brax my daughter calls you daddy – how can she possibly look up to you when you're never here?" Charlie shouted and Brax glanced at her firmly.

"Don't shout – the children are sleeping" Brax said and Charlie shook her head.

"How would you know – your never here!" Charlie said angrily as Brax took a step towards her but Charlie immediately backed up against the wall. "Don't touch me" Charlie warned but Brax just ran his fingertips down her arm.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to be out so late, I got caught up – I am staying home tomorrow with you and the kids – I promise" Brax said as he leaned down and kissed Charlie softly on the lips. "Really love you" Brax said softly as he kissed her forehead gently – glancing over her shoulder her new now wasn't the time to tell her.  
Now was far from the time to tell her – but when she found out he was keeping a secret life would be turned upside down.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please – I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to review each chapter. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. _

_._

_._

Chapter Ten;

_Friday 23/01/2013.  
Braxton Household._

April and Casey stood at the end of Brax and Charlies bed in their pyjamas and socks – clutching teddy bears as they watched the two older ones sleep silently.

"Casey- I hungree" April whined and Casey nodded as he clutched his teddy bear close to his chest.

"Me too – wake them up" Casey said to April who moved over to stand next to Charlies face – picking up Charlies hand and tugging firmly.

"Charwie wake up!" April said innocently as she tugged on Charlie's hand but Charlie didn't budge. "Charwie not moving Casey" April said disappointed and Casey looked at Brax.

"Baks wake up" Casey said as he pulled on Brax's small toe that was hanging out of the blanket but Brax just pulled away and hugged Charlie tighter – Casey looked at April with a mischief grin.  
"We wake Heaf up" Casey said as he grabbed Aprils hand in his cubby one pulling her towards Heath's room which also happened to be Casey's.

Casey and April entered the bedroom to see Heath half hanging out of bed – his head nearly touching the floor with – drool dripping down his chin.

"Eww" April squealed and Casey giggled.

"Let's wake him up" Casey said as he ran over to Heath and yanked on his hair.

"Owww" Heath exclaimed as he fell out of bed – glancing over to see the feet of Casey and April. "What was that for?" Heath asked as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Wake Charwie up!" April demanded and Heath glanced her.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill me" Heath said but April looked at him stomping her foot on the ground in front of her.

"Wake her up" April demanded and Heath sighed.

"You better not get me in trouble" Heath said as Casey grabbed his hand tugging him towards the door.  
But Bianca stood there in the doorway with Ruby in her arms – confused at what they were doing.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"They want me to wake Charlie up" Heath said with a grimace and Bianca smirked.

"You're going to do it?" Bianca asked and Heath looked down at April.

"Well your sister is very demanding" Heath said with a shrug.

"Yes! Wake mama up" Ruby cheered as the five children walked down the hallway standing in the doorway of Brax and Charlie's room – the two were cuddled up sleeping silently and Heath looked down to see April glancing up at him with an impatient look.

"Well how do you want me to do it?" Heath asked April but the 2 and a half year old just shrugged.

"How about we jump on them?" Bianca asked with a devilish look and Heath glanced at her.

"Who knew you had an evil streak in you" Heath said with a shrug as he helped April and Casey up onto the bed – Bianca helped Ruby before her and Heath jumped up onto the king sized bed.

"Charwie" April and Casey squealed as Ruby jumped straight onto her mother's head – virtually sitting on her.

"Ahh" Charlie screamed accidently kicking Brax who opened his eyes in response.

"Geez Charlie what the hell?" Brax asked as he glanced over to see Heath and Bianca sitting at the end of the bed.

"Baks wake" Casey said excitedly as he launched himself over to Brax who only just managed to catch him.

"Whoa Casey" Brax said as he glanced down at the little boy in his arms.

"Mama!" Ruby whined as Charlie set her in the middle of the bed.

"Ruby!" Charlie said mimicking her daughter's voice as she glanced at Bianca and Heath who were grinning. "You two!" Charlie said as she launched at pillow at them hitting them in the head.

"Ahh" Bianca giggled and Charlie smirked.

"What is this – waking us up" Charlie said as she leaned forward to tickle April who was trying to cut off Charlie's blood circulation by holding her head tightly.

"No tickle Charwie" April said giggling and Ruby pouted.

"Daddy tickle me?" Ruby asked and Brax grinned down at her but was punched in the arm by Casey.

"No tickle me" Casey demanded and Bianca giggled as Heath reached forward grabbing Ruby by the feet pulling her towards him as she tried to kick her way free.

"Noooo! Heaf Noooo!" Ruby screamed but Heath just grinned down at her.

"What's Brax's name?" Heath asked and Ruby pointed at Brax.

"Him? Daddy" Ruby confirmed and Heath glanced at Brax with a grin.

"Daddy is it?" Heath said cheekily and Brax smirked.

"So what?" Brax said as he reached forwards and pulled Heath down sending him crashing into the mattress, Bianca just smiled as she jumped on top him.

"Ha ha – got you now" Bianca said as she ruffled Heath's hair.

"Nooo not the hair" Heath said as he tried to push Charlie's hand away as he saw her reaching for it.

"Aww does Heath like his hair messy like this?" Charlie asked teasingly but Ruby giggled.

"Heaf look like lion" Ruby giggled and Heath glanced up her with a mock offended smile.

"Ahh watch it sister!" Heath said as he leaned forward tickling Ruby's feet.

"Noooo!" Ruby wailed and Bianca tickled Heath is response.

"Oooh – Bianca Noooo" Heath said as he tried to throw her off.

"Bianca – shook you be tickling Heath? You haven't been tickled yet" Brax said as he reached forward grabbing Bianca and tickling her causing giggles to escape her lips.

"Brax!" Bianca squealed as he tickled her.  
Everyone lay on the bed puffing slightly gasping for air – after all the tickling.  
April was curled up in-between Charlie and Brax – Ruby was on Brax's lap and Casey was on Charlie's and then there was Bianca and Heath who were lying by April's feet trying to breathe.

"Well now that you're awake what's for breakfast?" Heath asked grinning and Charlie just laughed.

"Only you would be thinking of food right now" Charlie said as she wagged a finger playfully at Heath but Casey sat up straight.

"Me food" Casey said excitedly as April smiled.

"Me hungree" April said and Ruby grinned.

"Yay mama make food" Ruby said as she clapped her hands briefly and Bianca smiled as she looked at Brax who nodded his head.

"We're hungry" Brax and Bianca chanted and Charlie shook her head unable to keep the grin off her face.  
Five children and Brax – Charlie thought with a shake of her head – but they were her five children and her Brax.

Brax glanced at Charlie – he wanted to tell her – wanted to be opened and honest – but they had this a family – five wonderful children and he didn't want to lose her – not now – not ever and if keeping this secret made her happy – he knew that's what he would have to do.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
I would like to thank-you all for the wonderful reviews you have been leaving._

_._

_._

Chapter Eleven;

Brax ran a hand through this hair as he looked at the restaurant – he couldn't believe how well the place had been doing; but he had to admit he wasn't feeling all that great about having to lie to Charlie.

Brax had dreamed of this his whole life – owning his own business and being able to provide for his family, a family that had grown at an unexpected rate – it started off as three, three went to five and five went to seven.  
Brax just wanted to be able to give Charlie a life she deserved, dreamed of – a comfortable life.  
He wanted to be able to give his kids the world – to not have them wanting for things as they would already have them.

That's how Brax justified his reason, his choice to start his restaurant Blood & Sand – it wasn't the most appealing name to some but it meant the world to Brax – it had meaning behind it.  
Even though the name happened to be hated by some but the restaurant did well – the food was delicious and the people kept coming.  
But now Brax faced his most difficult task – he had no other choice then then to tell Charlie the truth – he had never meant to keep the secret for this long but he had and now it was looming on him, his desire to tell her with decreasing as he had a feeling Charlie wouldn't let this go easily.

Brax had called her – told her to meet him at the surf club – he would bring her up here tell her the truth and hope she understood why he did this.

_X_X_

Charlie looked at the clock that sat in the middle of the far wall of the surf club – it was twelve at noon.  
Brax had told her to meet him here at the surf club on her lunch break but yet he was nowhere to be seen – for some people they would find this strange but lately Charlie had come to accept this was who Brax was.  
Running a hand threw her hair, Charlie sighed – over the last two weeks Brax had made several promises to both her and the children and each and every one had been left broken – he would be late and wouldn't even call.  
Charlie had needed him around lately with school back again and the children but he just hadn't been around – he just hadn't been reliable.

"Charlie" Brax called out snapping Charlie out of her thoughts – she glanced up shocked to see Brax walking towards her, he was dressed in a simple Brax t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Brax" Charlie said softly as he leaned down to kiss her. "What's so important? I need to get back to school" Charlie said and Brax nodded.

"Right – this won't take long but I really need to come clean about something – come upstairs" Brax said as he grabbed Charlies hand gently and begun pulling her towards the stairs.  
Charlie couldn't help but let her mind wander – she didn't understand what he meant by come clean – it had never crossed her mind that he might be hiding something from her – to be honest she thought he had just been spending more time with the Riverboys.  
Walking into the space above the stairs Charlie could see it was a restaurant – slightly confused she glanced around and then she saw it – the sign.  
It made it all so obvious – it read Blood & Sand.

Turning around Charlie glared at Brax with such anger – she couldn't believe he would do this – that he would make such a decision without her – without her input on what this would do to their lives – there already hectic lives.

"How could you do this Brax? How could you do this without consulting me?" Charlie asked – her voice was shaky as she tried to remain calm, tried to contain her anger.

"Charlie – I knew you would say no" Brax said reasonably and Charlie just glared at him.

"Yes Brax I would have – but for a lot of reasons. Brax look at it like this we have children, I have school, what about money and time – time with your family" Charlie said with a shake of her head. "I don't want to see you unhappy Brax – but did you think about what this would mean for us, you have a family now, there is me and our five children – you can't just buy a restaurant without consulting me" Charlie said her voice now on the verge of shouting – tears had started rushing towards her eyes and she was unsure if they were from anger or just because she was upset.

"Charlie this is what I have always wanted" Brax said softly as he took a step towards his girlfriend but Charlie took a step backwards.

"You obviously wanted it enough to lie to me" Charlie said as she ran a hand down her face brushing away any tears – she wasn't about to cry now in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Brax said softly but Charlie shook her head.

"Sorry doesn't mean an awful lot right now Brax – this time you've gone too far" Charlie said sadly as she shook her head but Brax looked at her pleadingly.

"Charlie this can work – the restaurant is doing great – a few more weeks and I will be able to hire someone to take some of my shifts, I'll be able to spend more time at home" Brax said reasonably but Charlie sighed.

"I don't care if it's doing great Brax – a few more weeks? What does that mean? More broken promises?" Charlie asked with a shake of her head. "You're not the one that has to explain this to the kids – you're not the one that has to deal with the crying – to deal with the feeding, the bathing, the homework, the tucking into bed – I do that Brax, I'm there mum but your there dad" Charlie shouted as she turned around to see Damon, Brody's older brother walking through the entrance of the restaurant dressed in only board shorts.

"Hey mate – need to chat to you about something. Hey Charlie" Damon said giving Charlie his famous smirk but Charlie just shook her head.

"Restaurant, Riverboys, us and our family – something's gotta give Brax" Charlie said as she turned away from him and walked towards the entrance/exit of the restaurant.

"Charlie wait" Brax called as he turned to Damon – Charlie stopped at the exit and waited for Brax to continue but instead she heard him speak to Damon. "Just give us a second mate" Brax said and Damon nodded shortly as he walked outside to the balcony.  
"Charlie I can't tell you how sorry I am – I didn't want to put my dream on hold, I will see you at home and we can talk about this some more?" Brax asked and Charlie just sighed.

"Yeah I suppose" She said as she went to walk away but Brax's voice stopped her again – this time it wasn't soft or vulnerable but stern – he was back in charge and while it made Charlie feel giddy inside – she wasn't in the mood.

"Are you going back to school?" Brax asked firmly and Charlie glanced over her shoulder.

"Of course – you made it clear you want me in school" Charlie snapped as she stormed out of the restaurant and Brax sighed as he ran his hands down his face.  
Brax wasn't sure how this was all going to play out.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think of;_

_Charlie?  
Brax?  
The restaurant being his secret?_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
I love hearing what you have to say – so thank-you for all your reviews so far. _

_._

_._

Chapter Twelve;

When Brax walked through the door later that night – he honestly thought he was home early that was until the children told him.  
Usually he came home when they were already sleeping and was gone before they woke – but after seeing how upset Charlie had been Brax had tried to get home at a decent hour so speak to her and see the children.

Shutting the front door he glanced over his shoulder to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table doing homework – he hadn't been home to see if she was keeping up with her schooling but he had a feeling she was.

"Brax!" Bianca exclaimed and Brax only just managed to turn around before he was hit by Bianca who wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach.

"Ey Angel" Brax said softly as she leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey Bro – where you been?" Heath asked as he walked towards Bianca and Brax – Brax glanced up and reached over ruffling Heaths hair – but Heath pulled a disgusted face.

"Me missed you" April said as she ran quickly over to Brax – as fast as he little feet would carry her.  
Brax smiled as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I have missed you to my little one" Brax said as April wrapped her arms around Brax's neck hugging him tightly.  
Charlie glanced up from her English essay to see the children gathering around Brax trying to gain his attention. Charlie new they missed him – they all missed him deeply – he was there father yet he was nowhere to be seen most of the time – Charlie new they missed him because she missed him too.  
It wasn't that Charlie was selfish and didn't want him to have a life – to have his dream business – it was simply that she thought it wasn't the best time.  
There were so many things going on in their life that all she wanted was some piece of normal – a family that could sit down and eat together – to watch a tv show – she wanted to be able to tuck her kids into bed with Brax standing by her side.  
Charlie was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Brax's voice.

"I have missed you all" Brax said with a grin as he leaned down and scooped Ruby up into his other arm. "Have you had dinner?" Brax asked and Casey looked at him confused – tilting his head a little Casey shook his head.

"You silly – its bed time" Casey said and Brax glanced over at the clock shocked that it happened to be that time already – he didn't think he had got home that late – he actually thought he had made it home in time for dinner.  
Charlie watched from the table the way Brax facial expression changed as he recognized how late it was – all Charlie could do was shake her head.  
This was what he needed to understand that by having a restaurant he missed out on time with his family.

"Kids time for bed – how about you go on down to your rooms I will be there in a minute" Charlie said softly but Ruby glanced at her mother with a fierce shake of her head.

"No! Daddy take me" Ruby demanded and April nodded her head sharply agreeing with Ruby – Brax nodded slightly to Charlie before looking down at the girls.

"Alright – let's get you all in bed then" Brax said as he walked towards the bedroom watching as Heath and Bianca raced each other down the hall scowling when Casey beat them to his and Heath's bedroom.

_X_X_

Brax smiled as he pulled the blanket up over Ruby leaning down to kiss her forehead gently.

"Nighty night daddy" Ruby said as she yawned and Brax smiled.

"Night baby" Brax said as he watched Ruby rub her eyes – Brax quickly walked over to April and pulled her blanket up. "Night little one" Brax said and April beamed up at him – but he could see her tired eyes.

"Night daddy" April said softly and Brax grinned at the word _'daddy' _April had called him daddy and it meant everything to him – Brax leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before glancing over to Bianca who was lying awake looking at him with wide eyes Brax smiled slightly as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Bianca asked and Brax looked down at the ground.

"I've been making a business – it's a long story angel we will talk about it another night" Brax said softly and Bianca nodded shortly as she gripped her pink bear a little tighter. "You better get to sleep before Charlie comes in here" Brax said with a grin and Bianca let a small giggle escape her lips. "Night angel" Brax said as he stood up and kissed Bianca's forehead.

"Night Brax" Bianca said but before Brax had a chance to walk away Bianca grabbed his hand – Brax turned back to see Bianca looking at him innocently. "I'm not ready for that yet – maybe soon" Bianca said and Brax raised an eyebrow confused.

"What sweetheart?" Brax asked and Bianca smiled meekly.

"To call you dad" Bianca said and Brax turned back to her completely.

"You don't have to call me dad until your completely ready angel – you've been threw a lot you take your time" Brax said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead again – glancing to his left he saw the little ones were already asleep. "I love ya angel" Brax said and Bianca smiled.

"I love you too" Bianca said with a smile as Brax switched off the lamp and left the room walking next door to the boy's room.  
Brax grinned when he saw Casey already in his cot and Heath under his blankets looking straight at Brax.

"Boys" Brax said as he walked into the room and pulled the blankets up over Casey. "Night Case" Brax said as he ruffled the little boys hair and Casey smiled.

"Night Baks" Casey said as his eyes started to droop and Brax smiled as he watched his youngest brother drift off to sleep.

"Night Brax" Heath said softly as Brax hi-fived him.

"Night mate – see ya tomorrow" Brax said as Heath rolled over. "I love ya boys" Brax said and Heath glanced over his shoulder.

"We love you to Brax" Heath said softly and Brax grinned before turning out the light and leaving the room.

_X_X_

Charlie sat at the kitchen table staring at her essay blankly – she couldn't find the words to put on paper especially when her thoughts were wandering elsewhere.  
when Brax had gone to put the kids to bed Charlie couldn't help but feel unwanted – her children had gone to bed without even so much as a goodnight to her – she spent every day with them – making sure they were cared for and loved. Brax was never around – always working yet when he was around they seemed to forget she existed.

"Charlie" Charlie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brax call her name – glancing over her shoulder she saw Brax walking towards her smiling slightly but Charlie just couldn't bring herself to smile back. "I was wondering if we could talk?" Brax asked and Charlie glanced at him again.

"I am busy right now – Damon and Sam called" Charlie said as she picked up her pen and Brax sighed.

"Charlie please this is important" Brax stressed but Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And so is my schooling – Brax the kids are in bed this is my time – I have to finish my homework, make lunches, to laundry, check Bianca and Heath's homework and pack the little ones bags for tomorrow – I don't have time to talk" Charlie said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I can help" Brax said and Charlie just raised an eyebrow.

"Would you even know where to start?" Charlie asked and Brax ran a hand over his face.

"Charlie please – I'm sorry, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Brax asked and Charlie glanced at him with a small smile.

"I already have Brax – but I need time. I'm upset that you would make such a big decision without me but I also know that maybe we did this all a little too fast – maybe moving in together wasn't the brightest idea and fostering the girls maybe it was just too much pressure" Charlie said as she started to gather her books but Brax shook his head.

"We moved in together because we were ready – we fostered those two little girls because it was the right thing to do. This was never going to be easy but April called me daddy – Charlie we are doing good for the both of them. I will be around more I promise – please can't we move forward, I love you" Brax pleaded and Charlie looked up at him her eyes shining slightly with tears.

"I love you too and we are going to move forward – but your promises mean nothing. It's Heath's birthday in two weeks – if you make it for that I might start believing in you" Charlie said as she stood up abruptly and walked in the direction of the laundry.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think!_

_What do you think of the characters?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
I love hearing what you have to say – so thank-you for all your reviews so far. _

_._

_._

Chapter Thirteen;

_Braxton Household – 20-2-2013 at 8:00am. _

Heath sat on his bed staring at nothing – space if anything – just thinking. It was his tenth birthday a special day, he was entering double digits.  
But this particular day didn't feel special because he'd heard what Brax had said last night – Heath new his brother was working today.  
The one day Heath wasn't his brother around was the one day he wasn't.

"Heath" Bianca shouted as she pushed the door to his bedroom open and stepped in smiling brightly. "Happy Birthday!" Bianca said and Heath glanced up at her.

"Thanks" Heath said quietly and Bianca plopped down on the bed she could see in his face that something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked and Heath glanced at her.

"Nothing" Heath said quickly and Bianca shook her head.

"Nah – uh, something is wrong" Bianca said and Heath rolled his eyes.

"Brax is working today – on my birthday" Heath said quietly and Bianca nodded.

"He's gonna be at the party" Bianca said and Heath shook his head.

"He's working a lot" Heath reminded her but Bianca ignored him.

"He'll still come – you're his brother" Bianca said and Heath was interrupted before he could reply.

_X_

Charlie walked into the boys bedroom to see Heath and Bianca sitting on the bed talking – she could easily see the disappointment in Heath's face – not needing to even guess what they had been speaking about because she already new.  
Charlie had to admit she was disappointed as well – she couldn't believe he had chosen to work today.

"Happy Birthday Heath" Charlie said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed his head – Heath blushed and pushed her away.

"No kissing" Heath said and Charlie laughed.

"What are you too big for that now?" Charlie asked and Heath smirked up at her.

"I was too big for that before my birthday" Heath said and Bianca giggled – Charlie just smiled slightly.

"Right well everything is organised – so how about you come out of this room and have so breakfast?" Charlie asked but Heath frowned.

"My present?" Heath asked and Charlie glanced at him with a raised eyebrow – she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"So eager, you'll get it when your father arrives home" Charlie said calmly not even realising she was calling Brax – Heath's father.

"Not fair – he's working" Heath whined as he watched Charlie walk towards the door but she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"He'll be here for your party" Charlie assured him as she turned around and begun to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah right mum" Heath shouted and Charlie just smiled brightly as she walked into the living room.

Charlie couldn't help but beam at Heath's choice of words. She couldn't believe how easy it flowed from his mouth.  
But Charlie also understood the meaning behind his other words.  
Brax had let him down – Brax had let Heath down yet again.  
Charlie was left to pick up the pieces of the damage he had caused this time – just like she had to every other time he did something like this.  
She had tried talking to Brax – showing him what he was missing out on but it always came back to work.

"Mum" Charlie was pulled out of her thoughts as Ruby tugged forcefully on her white sundress.

"Hey Rubes" Charlie murmured softly as she leaned down to pick Ruby up – the little girl smiled brightly up her mother.

"Mum – it's Heaf's birthday" Ruby said and Charlie nodded.

"Yes sweetie it is" Charlie said with a small smile and Ruby nodded happiness that she had got something right – remembered something.

"Is daddy coming?" Charlie glanced across the table to see April pulling herself onto a chair.

"Be careful" Charlie warned as she watched the toddler settle herself – the little girl's dark brown hair blowing softly in the breeze which was flowing through the open glass door.

"Daddy?" April asked again and Charlie smiled slightly.

"Not here baby – later thou" Charlie said softly with a small soft smile as she gazed at her two youngest daughters who were pining for the attention of their father.  
Charlie new exactly how much her children missed their father because she missed him just as much.

_X_

Brax looked down at the paperwork in front of him unsure of where to begin since he didn't even want to be here in the first place.  
Last night after his fight with Charlie Brax had really started thinking about everything – his life – his choices.

Flashback;

"What do you mean your working tomorrow?" Charlie shouted as she dumped a dish in the sink, Brax shook his head at his girlfriend – she wasn't taking this the way he thought she would.

"I'm sorry – I have to work tomorrow" Brax said softly and Charlie shook her head.

"On Heath's birthday – Brax!" Charlie sighed and Brax glanced at her.

"Charlie" Brax started but Charlie just shook her head.

"No – Brax you need to start putting us before the business. You have never missed Heath's birthday before – you told me that now you're missing his tenth Charlie said her voice rising slightly.

"Charlie I'll be back for the party" Brax said calmly but Charlie just whacked down the dish cloth and begun to walk out of the room. "Charlie" Brax called but Charlie didn't turn around causing Brax to sigh in frustration he was trying to make this work he really was. "Charlotte" He called this time firmer and Charlie stoped she knew that tone.

"I can't do this Brax – make it to the party" Charlie said and she left the room leaving Brax to think about what would happen if he missed the party.

End Flashback;

Brax looked down at the paperwork and sighed – he knew he couldn't give up on the restaurant after all it was his dream but he was coming to the conclusion he needed a manager.  
The Riverboys were apart if him – they were family without the blood.  
Brax knew he couldn't turn his back on them so he would have to merge his two families together,  
Brax couldn't stand to lose Charlie and the kids but he couldn't give up his life either – Brax just needed to learn how to balance things better.

Brax dropped his pen and stood up quickly grabbing his jacket and walking out of the office door.  
Brax new today was important – today was Heath's birthday and if he was going to start balancing things out he needed to start today by doing what he said and being at Heath's party.

_X_

Charlie sat on the back porch watching Heath and Bianca run around chasing the toddlers – she could hear the squealing and laugher from the little ones.  
Charlie loved it when all the family got along – well the kids anyway.

"Hey baby" Charlie jumped at the sound of Brax's voice, feeling his hand on her waist actually cause Charlie to shudder with excitement – that he had down as he said.

"Hi" Charlie said softly and Brax smiled.

"I'm sorry about last night – but this is where I want to be right now" Brax said softly and Charlie nodded slightly.  
It meant a lot to Charlie knowing that Brax had chosen to come home and be a part of the family.

"Daddy" Charlie was pulled from her thoughts but the sound of her little girls – glancing to her right she could see them running straight for Brax who scooped them up.

"Hey my girls –how are you today?" Brax asked as he glanced over to see Heath and Bianca walking over towards him – Casey was running in front of them waving his arms around in excitement.

"Baks" Casey shouted eagerly as he tugged on Brax's jeans.

"Hey mate" Brax said as he ruffled Casey's hair glancing at Bianca. "Hey princess" Brax said as he watched Bianca wrap her arms around Charlie tightly.

"Hi dad" Bianca said softly and Charlie glanced down at her surprised – Brax just smirked as he glanced at Heath.

"Happy Birthday Mate" Brax said as he lowered his youngest two daughters to the ground and grabbed Heath in a hug. "Sorry I wasn't here this morning" Brax said and Heath just shrugged.

"Mum said you would be here for the party – can I have my present now?" Heath asked and Brax glanced at Charlie with a smile and Charlie looked back proudly.

Brax had noticed the word mum and it made him grin – it was nice to know how Heath felt and thought of Charlie.

"Yeah alright – come on your presents in the shed" Brax said as he snapped out of his thoughts – ruffling Heath's hair he noticed the way the younger boy grinned.

"In the shed – it must be big" Heath said and Bianca giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Race ya?" Bianca said as she started running and Brax chuckled as he watched Heath run after Bianca and the toddler ran after him.  
Brax could hear Heath calling at cheater and it made him laugh at the children's behaviour.

"You know being here I wouldn't change it" Brax said softly and Charlie nodded slowly.

"I know" Charlie said as she followed after the children.

_X_

Heath ran out of the shed with a massive grin as he flung himself at Charlie and Brax hugging them tightly.

"Thank-you, thank-you – a new bike, a BMX! Thanks mum and you to dad" Heath said as he turned around towards the shed. "I want to go for a ride" Heath said as he quickly ran back to the shed.

"Don't forget your helmet" Charlie called but all she heard in return was Heath muttering – glancing down thou she was meet by a very cranky two year old who was standing with his hands planted firmly on his steps staring at her with a pout.

"Me want bike to!" Casey demanded and Charlie just smiled as she watched the little toddler stomp his foot on the ground.

_X_

Charlie was snuggled up on the couch when Brax came into the lounge room and plopped down next to her.

"Hey babe – great day huh?" Brax asked as he took a sip of his beer. "Kids are all warn out – Heath loved his bike and all the kids want one" Brax said and Charlie glanced at him.

"Yeah he did – I better be going to bed; I have school tomorrow" Charlie said as she started to get up but Brax looped an arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Baby come on talk to me" Brax encouraged but Charlie just stared at him.

"I can't but today you being at the party – it made the kids happy especially Heath – that is all that matters" Charlie said and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie we have to talk properly – about the future" Brax said but Charlie shook her head.

"No" Charlie said in a final tone as she went to get up but Brax held her firmly in place.

"You have been sulking and rude to me for weeks now – you've been on at me to get my act together and I want to talk to you about it – so you're not going anywhere until we have spoken, am I understood?" Brax asked firmly and Charlie just crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

_X_

_So what do you think?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Reviews please? You would make my day._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?_

_._

_._

Chapter Fourteen;

Charlie sat on Brax's lap with her arms crossed – she didn't want to speak to him, not about everything – not right now.  
But like Brax had said it was inevitable, there would come a time where they would have to speak – where they would have to talk about the future and what they were going to do.

Brax glanced at Charlie and could tell she was thinking intensely, she was chewing on the bottom lip and Brax had noticed she only ever did that when she was nervous or overthinking.

"Baby" Brax whispered as he ran a finger down her cheek, Charlie glanced at him and Brax smiled slightly. "I know we haven't been going strong these last few weeks but I love you and I am willing to try" Brax said but when he noticed Charlie wasn't going to say anything he kept speaking. "I was sitting in my office today and I realised how lonely it would be if I didn't have you, if I didn't have the children. You all mean the world to me, I lost my way a little Charlie but I am back, I'm going to hire a manager for the restaurant and I am going to be home more often" Brax and Charlie glanced up at him surprised.

"Brax – I um" Charlie didn't know what to say, she didn't want Brax to give up on his dream she wanted him to be happy. To be home with the children and her as a family but now that he was admitting this; why couldn't she find the words?

"Baby you don't need to say anything – I just want you to know I am going to be here for you, while you complete your schooling and I am going to be here for the kids" Brax said as he leaned for and kissed Charlie's cheek. "I love you" Brax whispered and Charlie glanced at him innocently.

"I love you too – oh Brax I am so sorry. I should have been more supportive; I just thought we were in this together so we would make all the big decisions together. I love you very much and I want to build a life with you, I want us to have a future and that future now includes your business. It's going to be a source of our income – it's going to provide for us so I want to embrace it" Charlie said as she turned a little so she was straddling his lap. "I want to help out – working some nights while your home with the kids" Charlie said but Brax raised an eyebrow.

"I thought school was the most important thing right now – in fact I think you specifically said that to me" Brax said and Charlie shrugged as she smiled slightly.

"It is but we have to learn how to balance things – between the two of us we can make this work" Charlie said and Brax nodded agreeing with her. "I was thinking – the restaurant runs in three sessions so how about – you go in to the restaurant in the morning to do whatever, I will get the kids up and to school – I will go to school myself, then I will head to the restaurant work a few hours and then we will both be home for dinner with the children and quality time" Charlie said and Brax smiled at her willingness to make this work to make a go of this new life.

"The children and you Charlie are always going to come first from now on and if this doesn't work then we'll sit down and talk about it again okay?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded as she leaned into kiss him.

"I love you Brax" Charlie whispered.

"I love you to babe" Brax said as he stood up from the couch taking Charlie with him. "Let's take you to bed aye?" Brax said with a raised eyebrow as he walked towards the bedroom – slapping Charlie's ass lightly and playfully coaxing a squeal from her lips, a squeal of delight.

_X_X_

Charlie and Brax walked down the beach hand in hand – they had decided today they would spend some quality time together to work through there issues – they had called Ruby's old babysitter to care for the children and had decided to hit the beach.  
Brax was adamant he would teach Charlie to surf but Charlie of course wasn't so keen.

"Hey isn't that the boys?" Charlie asked as she pointed down the beach – Brax glanced over and saw the Riverboys sitting on the beach with their surf boards. "Come on lets go say hi" Charlie said as she pulled Brax towards them – but he just looked at her amused.

"I thought we were spending the day together" Brax said and Charlie smiled slightly.

"We are but I haven't seen the boys in a while" Charlie said as it was the truth – she hadn't seen the boys in quite a while as she'd been busy.  
But before they could reach the group they saw Tegan's younger sister running out of the water – she was eleven years old and Brax wondered why she was hanging out with the Riverboys.  
"What is she doing with them?" Charlie asked and Brax shrugged as they continued to walk up the group.

"Boys" Brax said and the guys looked up quickly.

"Hey Brax" They said as they shook his hand – each of them hugging Charlie or kissing her cheek, Leo was especially happy to see her – they had been really good friends since her first day in Summerbay.

"Hey De" Brax said looking at the young girl but she just glanced at Charlie with a death stare – the same stare Tegan wore when she was angry.

"Sam can you take me home now?" Deion asked and Sam glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to hang out?" Sam asked but Deion shrugged.

"No – I want to go home please" Deion said and Sam nodded.

"Alright kid – lets go" Sam said and Deion smiled at him as she hugged Leo, Brody and Pee Wee.

"Bye guys" Deion said politely as she skipped up the beach after Sam – Brax glanced up the beach to see Tegan standing at the stop – looking down at them but she immediately turned around when she saw Brax looking and glanced at Deion and Sam instead.

"What's up with her? Why's she hanging out with you?" Brax asked and Leo glanced at him nervously the other two boys just grabbed there surf boards.

"Long story Brax – but Tegs asked us to hang out with her, she's needs some male company since there Callum's taken off to live with their dad" Leo said as he picked up his surf board.

"We'll see you later" Brody said as he cocked his head towards the water.

"Wait" Brax called out firmly and the three guys stopped and looked at him – Brax glanced Charlie and smiled apologetically. "Tegan is back in town?" Brax asked and the boys looked at each other but nodded shortly. "How is she?" Brax asked and the boys just looked uneasy as they looked at both him and Charlie.

"Tegs isn't doing well – but she's got us and De" Brody said and Brax glanced at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what happened don't you?" Brax asked and they all nodded sharply.

"Yeah we do" Pee Wee said and Leo glanced at Brax and Charlie.

"It's great you to are together but you broke Tegs heart – you broke your number one rule" Leo said as he looked at the boys and cocked his head to the water. "Let's get out there before the waves disappear" Leo said and the boys bolted towards the water leaving Charlie and Brax standing still.

"There hiding something" Charlie said softly and Brax nodded shortly.

"I know but they won't tell us and I won't make them – as long as they continue to look after her" Brax said as he glanced down at Charlie. "But you and me well we have a date with a surf board – come on" Brax said as he pulled Charlie towards the water.

_X_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think._

_Next Chapter;_

_What are the boys hiding? What is happening to Tegan and Deion?  
Charlie has her first proper meeting with Tegan at school._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?_

_._

_._

Chapter Fifteen;

Charlie stood outside the elementary school and watched carefully as Heath and Bianca ran into the school yard excited to be able to see their friends.  
Charlie couldn't believe how much Heath had come to enjoy school particularly gym – if his friends were around.

Spinning around to climb into the char a flash of blonde caught Charlie's eye and she glanced over to see Tegan crouching down in front of her younger sister holding her hands as they spoke.  
Charlie wasn't quite sure what the topic of conversation was but it looked rather intense.

Deciding Tegan would feel uncomfortable if she saw Charlie watching – she jumped into the car and headed towards the school.  
It didn't stop Charlie from worrying thou – Tegan might have been Brax's ex-girlfriend but there are something's even Charlie couldn't ignore.

First Tegan's brother moves away.  
Second the boys are keeping secrets.  
Third an intense conversation.

Charlie new she had cause to be worried – she knew Tegan had left to several weeks to get away from her and Brax but somehow Charlie new this was much bigger than that, that something else was going on in her life something bigger and deeper.

_X_X_

Turning up at school Charlie forced herself to stop thinking – getting out of the car she grabbed her keys and backpack, preparing for another day – another long day.  
Pulling her books out of her locker Charlie thought it was strange she hadn't seen any of the boys around – they were usually excited to see her and came to greet her.

"Charlie"  
Charlie was sucked from her thoughts by the sound of Gina Palmers voice – Summerbay's high school principle.

"Hi Mrs Palmer what can I do for you?" Charlie asked with a smile as she shut her locker.

"I was actually wondering if you could spare a few moments. It's come to my attention Tegan Callahan has decided to leave the school and I actually haven't been able to get an answer out of her as to why. I know her and Brax were rather close so I was wondering if you knew anything" Gina asked and Charlie just stared at the principle in shock.  
She didn't understand what Tegan was doing but fining her voice again she glanced at Gina palmer.

"Um no sorry. Brax hasn't spoken to Tegan in a while" Charlie said and Gina nodded slowly.

"Right I see" Gina said as she motioned for Charlie to follow her. "What I have to say next should be done in the privacy of my office" Gina said as she opened the door.  
Charlie sat down in a chair in front of the desk – she had a feeling this was still going to be the topic of Tegan and she didn't know how she could help or even if she wanted to.  
"Charlie as I said Tegan is leaving and I am aware she has made arrangements to have Deion removed from school as well, you are aware of Deion are you not?" Gina asked and Charlie just nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes she goes to school with Bianca and Heath" Charlie said confirming they were talking about the same girl.

"Why Tegan is moving is unclear – but I have had many talks with Deion's teacher and we are certain it has something to do with their home life as Deion had been to school covered in bruises" Charlie gasped at Gina's revelation.  
Charlie had thought of some possibilities as to why Tegan would move but this hadn't crossed her mind.

"You think they are being abused?" Charlie asked quietly and Gina frowned but nodded.

"I have no reason to assume Tegan is but Deion shows the signs" Gina admitted. "Charlie I wanted to share this with you – so you could speak to Brax. I don't want Tegan to have to leave town thou it seems as if she is planning on it" Gina said as they rose from their chairs – Charlie's legs were rather shaky but she nodded.

"I'll speak to Brax – have a good day Mrs Palmer" Charlie said as she hurried from the office in serious need of some fresh air.

_X_X_

Charlie was sitting on the wooden chair next to the gate leading into the school – she couldn't stop thinking about Tegan and Deion – the word abuse kept rolling around in her mind and she didn't know what to say – that was until she saw Tegan coming through the gate and she knew she had to say something – anything.

"Tegan" Charlie called causing Tegan to glance up from her bag that she'd been rifling threw but when she saw Charlie she immediately glanced down and started walking again.  
Please Tegan, all I need is a minute" Charlie said as she watched Tegan look up sceptically.

"What do you want Charlie? I'm late for class" Tegan replied in a clipped tone voice and Charlie could tell she didn't want to speak.

"I know your leaving town – Mrs Palmer let me know she has some theories as to why Tegan" Charlie said calmly and she noticed Tegan's face go pale white.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Tegan snapped as she gripped the books in her hand tighter.

"Tegan you don't need to be run out of town by what is happening. Speak to someone" Charlie encouraged but Tegan glared at her.

"You know nothing – it's not that simple. Leaving is my only choice" Tegan said and Charlie frowned as she was slightly confused.

"Is this what the boys are hiding from Brax?" Charlie asked and Tegan shook her head.

"No!" Tegan snapped as she looked at Charlie impatiently. "It's none of your business so stay out of it – alright?" Tegan asked as she sent Charlie a death glare.

"Alright – I understand" Charlie said after a moment reluctantly Charlie knew she would get no more out of Tegan.  
She also knew she would have to mention it to Brax.

_X_X_

Darryl Braxton had only meant to pop home for two minutes or so to grab a clean shirt – but that's when he saw it sitting on a pile of Charlie's clothes in the corner of the room in front of the wardrobe.  
It was half buried into a pocket of Charlie's jogger jumper.

Pulling it from the pike of clothes Brax couldn't help but stare at what he was reading.

'_Pregnant'_

_X_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
